The present invention relates to a quick release mechanism and, more particularly, to a bicycle wheel or seatpost quick release mechanism which incorporates a bicycle multi-tool and optionally an integrated anti-theft mechanism.
Bicycles are provided with quick release mechanisms for the seat post and wheels which enable quick and easy removal/adjustment of wheels and/or seat post without use of tools. A conventional type of quick release includes a hand-operated lever which controls a cam for releasing and securing the seat to the frame, or the wheels to the frame/fork of the bicycle.
Since quick release mechanism facilitate removal of wheels and seatpost from the bicycle they also ease the task of the thief in removing the seat or wheels. As a consequence, to prevent theft, it has become common practice for the cyclist to remove the wheel and the seatpost when the bike is parked in public; this practice is extremely inconvenient for the rider.
To reduce the likelihood of theft, several quick release locking mechanisms have been described in the prior art (see for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,291,763; 4,028,915; and 4,621,873). Although such devices substantially reduce the ability of the thief to remove the wheels and/or seatpost from the bicycle frame, such devices which are either integrated into the quick release mechanism or attached thereto are bulky, unsightly and require the use of a key.
Multi tools are often used by cyclist to adjust and/or repair bicycle components. Such multi-tools can be used to tighten hex bolts, adjust derailleur screws, repair broken chains and the like and are typically used by the cyclist for roadside repair. Although small multi-tool devices can be easily carried by the cyclist in a back pocket or pouch, some cyclists forget to carry such devices or prefer not to carry them because of the added burden.
While reducing the present invention to practice, the present inventors have designed a quick release mechanism which incorporates both a locking mechanism and multi-tool functionality while retaining the form factor and functionality of a standard quick release mechanism.